


Of Songs and Superheros

by MeagstheWriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, SuperCorp, glee flashbacks, mentions of Alex/Maggie, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeagstheWriter/pseuds/MeagstheWriter
Summary: The next time Barry comes to Kara's earth he brings the whole gang with him. Kara is determined to show them a good time after they get rid of this week's evil. That includes a supercorp/westallen double date at a karaoke bar.





	1. chapter 1

It was a long day for the people at the DEO. Kara was incredibly glad that her friend Barry Allen had decided to bring his team to her world for a vacation this particular week. She was skeptical working with Cisco, Caitlin and the rest of the flash team for the first time, but it did feel good working with other heroes like when Clark was helping her. Plus Barry is probably her closest super-powered friend, and she could a few more of those right now.

Ever since Alex started exploring her sexuality and hanging with Detective Sawyer more she only sees Alex on Sister Night and at the DEO. Not that she's upset with her sister at all, she told her to start living for herself when they were fighting Myriad a few months ago. She understands that sexuality is treated differently on Earth, she herself is bisexual and dating a woman, so she understands the struggle she is going through. As an alien it was hard, and as a scientist Kara can imagine that Alex wants to test out everything. It's not that she can't join her sister and Maggie, but she feels like a third wheel whenever she's around them. She hopes they can figure there stuff out because Alex and Maggie are perfect for each other in her opinion.

She's at the DEO waiting for the human members of her team and Team Flash get checked out by the doctors when her phone rings. She hits the bluetooth in her ear after remembering that she doesn't keep her phone in her suit in case she breaks it in fight or flight.

"Hello."

"Just saw the news, job well done Supergirl."

"Thanks Lena. Were you watching it?"

"Yes I was watching. I had to make sure my Superpuppy was okay."

"Well I am fine but, since you called I have a proposition for you."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about what you're about to ask me?"

"It's nothing like that. I just invited Barry and Iris out for a night on the town and they want to meet you."

"Meet me? Kara did you plan a double date with two people from another dimension without asking me?"

She can feel the hard gaze of her girlfriend through the phone. In hindsight if the superhero would have asked her in person Lena wouldn't even question her. All she would've had to do is pull out the puppy dog eyes and she would say yes instantly. 

"Well it was going to be a group thing but Winn and Cisco decided that they needed to have a Minecraft tournament. Alex and Caitlin wanted to talk about meta human DNA or something medical sounding, so that just left Barry, Iris, and me. They don't know anyone or have anywhere to go here, and I am not gonna be a third wheel again. Especially after you had that meeting through sister night and I had to watch Maggie and Alex try to act like they don't have feelings for each other."

"How many times will I have to say I'm sorry for that Kara?"

"I'll let you know when. It was so horribly awkward, and I thought I was the awkward sister. Alex is so much worst than me I didn't think it was possible."

"I know you've told me multiple times dear. I still don't see why I have to join you tonight. Just ask Mike to join you, I'm sure he would love karaoke. It would be a great earth experience for him. "

"While I know you're right, I would like to go out with my girlfriend and my friends for once. Its like every time I want you to hang with my friends or Alex you have some work thing to do. "

"Kara I'm not doing this on purpose-"

"Yeah but it feels like you are sometimes. Look I'll talk to you later I have to go. "

"Kara..."

Lena looks at the phone before she puts it down with a frown. She knows she's really upset the superhero because she didn't say I love you when she hung up. Ever since they started saying it they ended every phone conversation with the three words. The CEO knows she's missed a few outings that Kara wanted her to go to to meet her friends and get to know her sister, but she had to work way later than she was planning to on those nights and had to cancel the plans for work. It's not that she wanted to cancel on the invitations to game night and movie night with her girlfriend and her sister, but she's still to new to her position to say no to staying late. There is way to much work in turning around everything that Lex did. In hindsight she remembers Lex staying late more times than making it home in time for their mandatory family dinners once a week. Now that she's in the CEO position she doesn't understand how Lex had time to be an evil villain, she barely has time for regularly scheduled meals on most days.

 If she's being honest she knows on some level that she's not being fair to Kara. Kara has to live two separate lives almost, and she still makes time to bring Lena lunch or anything else she should need if she were to ask. Kara has been the perfect partner to her, while she just can never seem to make time for the younger girl. She picks up the phone and sighs. It's well after seven and the two heroes are probably already out on the town and having fun, while she is stuck in here. There shouldn't be much left for her to do today, but if doesn't hurt to ask.

"Jess could you come in here please?"

Not even a minute later her young assistant comes into her office with a small frown on her face. Jess is probably two years under Kara and she's still here at work when she could be home already. She studies her for a little bit longer before Jess speaks.

"Yes Miss. Luthor?" 

"Is there anything else on my schedule for this evening?"

"No ma'am the rest of your evening is free." 

"Thank you Jess that will be all."

She nods lowly and turns away to go back to her desk but stops short of the door. 

"Miss. Luthor? Since you are done for the day, I was wondering if I could leave early?" 

"Well this is a first...let me guess hot date tonight?" 

"Actually my family is visiting from Opal City, and tonight is their last night in town. I really would like to spend the night with them since I won't get to see them off in the morning."

 She studies her assistant closely before standing. She walks over to her and places a rare hand on her shoulder. 

 "I think we both should leave early tonight. I think we've both spent too many late nights in this building. Wouldn't you agree?"

 Jess smiles and nods vehemently, while also trying not to seem too eager, showing her agreement.

 "Let's get out of here what do you say?"

"I think that's a great idea. I'll call the elevator while you grab your things." 

The two women smile at each other before grabbing their things to leave. Lena turns off the lights to her office with one thought in mind. 

_Time for a little karaoke._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some singing?

Kara sulks in her chair as she watches the couple perform on stage. While she's not a big fan of Demi Lovato she can appreciate their song choice. It's a little dated but even she will admit that Give Your Heart A Break is a great song. She watches as Iris comes back from the dj booth with two song books and an eager smile on her face. She tries to reciprocate her friend's smile but it must not have worked because as soon as she gets back to the table Iris pouts.

"Hey I know it's no fun being a third wheel, but I promise that Barry and I won't sing as many duets as he planned. We'll have fun I promise."

"I know. It's just that I really wanted you guys to meet Lena. And we kinda got into an argument and I regret it."

"Why would you regret it?"

"Because I knew that her job would make it hard to date when I started dating her. I just thought that her feelings for me would trump it in some way."

"What did you get in an argument about?"

"I have been trying to get her and my friends in the same place for weeks, and every time I set a date for movie Night or Game night she has some meeting or she has some paperwork that has to get done right then. It's like she doesn't have time for me anymore."

Iris places her hand on the heroine's arm as a show of comfort. She relates to what she is going through because it happened when she dated Eddie.

"My ex never had time for me when we started dating either, and we got into huge arguments about it, and other things, all the time. I finally got fed up and told him if he didn't start showing up for me that we were through."

"What happened?"

"He showed up. Maybe this fight will give Lena the push she needs to show up for you."

"Yeah maybe. Thanks Iris you're really easy to talk to."

"Well I am a fellow reporter. It's part of the job. Now help me find something for Barry to sing. The more embarrassing the better."

Kara finally cracks a real true Sunny Danvers smile and grabs one of the song books Iris grabbed and starts searching. 

"Can you or Barry sing?"

"Barry has a great voice and I can carry a little bit of a tune. What about you?"

"I used to sing in high school but I realized that being a singer with superpowers might not be the best idea."

"Were you any good?"

"Yeah at least I thought I was. Alex just told me to shut up all the time because I would sing while she was studying, or I was just being annoying."

Iris smiles while similar memories of high school when Barry would sing in the shower every morning cross her mind. A comfortable silence envelops them while they continue looking through the song books. Kara makes mental notes of songs she might want to do and then she finds the perfect song for Barry. 

"Ooh I found the perfect song for Barry!"

"Let me see!"

Kara turns the book towards the other reporter and laughs when Iris sees the song she is pointing to. 

"Oh he is definitely singing that."

Kara quickly writes it down using her super speed and hands to Iris. 

"Go take it up there he's on his way back now." 

Almost as soon as Iris leaves the table, Barry comes back to the table with their drinks. Even though Barry and Kara can't get drunk, they still have to keep up appearances. Which means that sometimes they have to waste their money on drinks that won't even do anything for them.

"Hey where did Iris run off too so fast?"

"She was really excited about the song she picked she'll be right back."

"Oh, okay. You seem to be in a better mood. You talk to Iris?"

"Yeah she's really easy to talk to. She's really great Barry I'm happy for you."

"Yeah she is, but what about you? You're the one dating a millionaire CEO tell me about how that happened."

"Well I had to interview her for work once, and after that we kept running into each other. I even had to save her as Supergirl a few times. It was after I had just saved her life after a gala she was holding got targeted that she kissed me when I dropped her off at home."

"Did she know who you were? Like the real you?"

"Yeah she did. Lena's adoptive brother is one of Superman's biggest enemies and he basically did extensive research into him to find out his identify. He got arrested before he could figure it out, but the notes and research were in his computer and Lena figured it out."

"Wow and now you're dating cousin's main evil villain's adopted sister."

Kara nods, staring at the beer on the table wishing that it would do something to her if she were to drink it. She doesn't really want to talk about Lena right now, but Barry is a scientist and she knew he would have just kept asking her until she told him. Before he starts to ask another question Iris slides back into her seat. She winks at Kara before kissing Barry on the cheek.

"I didn't miss anything did I?"

"Not at all. In fact we talked about you the whole time."

"Well not that I don't love to hear that, but I think we should start looking through these and find some songs." 

Not five minutes into pretending to look for songs the DJ is calling the next song. 

"Next up we have Barry with a 90s classic. Come on up Barry!"

Barry looks around confused before he goes up to to the booth. Iris is trying to hold in her laughter until he gets far enough away from the table. When the DJ shows him the song he has to sing, he shakes his head before taking the mic.

"Okay this was a prank my girlfriend and our friend pulled on me, so I'll play along and sing this for you all. Hit it Jim!"

When the opening chords to _ **I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) by The Proclaimers**_ , Kara and Iris move closer to record the performance for later enjoyment. When the lyrics start, Barry goes full Irish accent as he sings. His voice is as good as Iris said earlier. Towards the end of the song he loses the accent and sings directly to Iris. When the song end he gets a standing ovation, and Barry bows like the dork he is before heading towards the two women. Once they sit they all laugh and Iris shows him the video of him performing.

"I can't wait to show Cisco and Caitlin this they are going to die!"

"No you can't show them this Cisco would make it his ringtone and Caitlin would probably tease me relentlessly."

"Caitlin? She doesn't seen the type to tease you."

"Well she is. She would probably sing it under her breath when I need a check-up."

Kara giggles into her drink at the image her brain makes up of Barry turning red as he gets teased by his friends. She also pictures Joe and Wally joining in on the fun and she giggles hard enough to almost choke on her drink.

"Okay no more laughing at my expense. Who is going next?"

"Ooh I will. I already have my song picked out!" 

Iris takes a big gulp of her drink before taking the tiny slip of paper that she had hidden from the superheroes and almost runs to the stage before they can ask what song she picked. Kara tried to use her x-ray vision to see it but there too many people in her line of vision to see Iris from where she is sitting. Iris doesn't come back to the table either. She sticks around the the front of the bar after leaving the heroes slightly confused. Kara pulls out her phone to check the time, and to see if Lena tried to contact her. When she sees no notifications she deflates a bit, before texting Alex about her night. When she gets a reply from Maggie telling her that they are at a gay bar trying to get Alex a date, she feels bad for Maggie. She knows that the detective has feelings for her sister, so she can't imagine what she is going through tonight watching Alex flirt with other woman. She sends back a simple good luck and puts her phone away.

"Alright everyone let's give it up for Iris!"

Kara and Barry both look up to the stage and smile at the familiar song( _**Beyonce's Get Me Bodied-Extended Mix**_ ) starting up. Barry laughs before turning to Kara still chuckling.

"Iris was obsessed with Beyonce growing up, and when the video came out she made learn the dance part at the end. She was a drill sergeant over that part. I couldn't forget it if I tried."

"You think she's gonna do it?"

"Oh definitely."

"I'm just imagining you doing the pat your weave part and I can't picture it. Or the Naomi Campbell walk, I just can't."

"Joe has a video of it somewhere back home on my earth."

He sees the look in Kara's eyes and frowns.

"I shouldn't have told you that should I?"

"Nope because now I'm coming with you when you leave, so I can see that."

Barry just shakes his head and turns back to Iris on the stage. Kara can't believe that Iris said that her voice wasn't that great, because she killing it up there. When the dance break comes up a bunch of other black women come on the stage and do it with her. It's a beautiful moment that probably means more than Kara or Barry will ever understand as white people, technically, but they still enjoy it all the same. When she's done she gets a standing ovation just like Barry did, and she hugs all the women who danced with her. Iris gets greeted at their table with hugs and a kiss.

"Iris I can't believe you told me you didn't have a great voice. You were incredible up there."

"Thank you Kara but enough about me it's your turn to sing. What are you going to do?"

"I think I'm gonna go Broadway. Maybe Hamilton?"

"You have Hamilton on this earth?"

"I don't think there is any earth that doesn't have Hamilton. It might be slightly different here than where you're from."

"Enough small talk! What's your song Girl of Steel?"

"You didn't tell us your song Iris, so I wont tell you mine."

Kara gets up to take her song choice up and after she heads to the bathroom. There are speakers in the bathroom that plays the songs being sung on stage. She's about to dry her hands at the sink when she hears a familiar song and and even more familiar singing voice. She thinks she's hearing things at first but when she leaves the bathroom she suspicions are confirmed. In front of her very eyes is Lena singing _**Heaven Is a Place on Earth by Belinda Carlisle**_. The young hero can't believe her eyes and ears right now. She can't believe Lena is here and singing her ring-tone for her on her phone.She also can't believe she didn't sense her girlfriend in the same building as her until right now. She moves closer to the stage to watch her girlfriend and smiles at the memories that are plaguing her mind. She remembers watching the episode of Black Mirror with her very busy girlfriend after a long week of just missing each other at home. She had to force Lena to stay home that Saturday and watch the whole of season three on Netflix with her. They watched San Junipero last after a recommendation from both Alex and Maggie and they completely understood why. They watched that one episode three times by itself before moving from the couch. They both sang the song multiple times in the weeks after watching it, under their breath as they worked or ran errands. Kara made the song her ring tone after a while, so that whenever Lena called her she would hear the lyrics that reminded of her love. By the time the song ends Kara is directly beside the side of the stage and directly in Lena's line of vision. They don't say anything when they come face to face but they instead watch over to the bar in silence.

"I thought you had to work."

"My assistant informed me that my evening was clear so I left early."

"When did you get here?"

"A little bit before Iris performed. We talked for a bit before she went up."

"Why didn't you come to the table after she was done? Why didn't you call me and tell me you were here?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you. Kara I know I messed up and I don't expect this to magically fix things. I just wanted to show you that I'm here, if you still want me to be that is."

"Of course I still want you here, but you need to actually need to be here not just in spirit. I am always there for you but you never show up for me."

"I will start showing up more I promise."

"That is all I ask."

She pulls the brunette into a hug and kisses her before she hears Barry and Iris clapping not to far away.

"Wow that was like a movie. Don't you think Iris?"

"I definitely agree. Expert problem solving and compromising you two."

Lena recovers first, as always, and sips at the whiskey she ordered before speaking. 

"Why thank you Iris and who I am assuming is Barry. It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Kara snaps out of blushing fit to smile at Lena and her friends getting along. This is all she wanted. For all the important people in her life to get along. She starts to lead everyone back to their table, and then she sees the DJ stand up. 

"Alright next up is Kara with a little Barbara Streisand. Come on up Kara." 

Lena watches her girlfriend go with a small smile and when she sees the song title( _ **New York State of Mind the glee version to be exact**_ ) she laughs.

"She always says that Gotham City is basically New York City trying to on a cool nickname, and I don't disagree with her."

Iris and Barry nod and watch as Kara sings her heart out to one of Lena's favorite songs. Lena makes sure to record it for later because Kara's voice is something special to witness. She belts out the notes longer than everyone else tonight and the crowd goes wild. Like everyone else in her group she gets a standing ovation when she's done and she bows before sitting back down with her friends.

"Well I think all of us amateurs are done for the night after that. Let's give Kara another round of applause."

Kara tunes out the rest of the DJ and crowd and focuses on her friends who are all shocked except for Lena. 

"What?"

"That voice is what's what. Kara you're amazing!"

"Yeah Kara we are so doing a duet later."

"Pick the song Barry I'll happily sing with you."

Kara cuddles into Lena's side and gets a kiss on the side of her head. She checks out of the conversation happening around her. Only interjecting every once in a while to veto songs Barry picks out for them. She hasn't been this happy in a while, she's not going to open up her big mouth and ruin it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. I had so many other songs they were going to do including group songs and duets, but I decided to keep it simple. I you want to know what the other songs were going to be I will happily tell you if you leave a comment asking.  
> Happy Reading  
> Peace  
> Meags

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post on AO3 ever. Hope you enjoyed my little story. I needed to stress write after that election. Leave a comment of what you think each person would sing at karaoke. I might put your song in the next chapter.


End file.
